s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
Black Velvet
Black Velvet is a Delaya-Class Courier vessel that Lynea Larens uses for her private practice. The Delaya-Class Courier was a vessel once made in the heyday of the Hoersch-Kessel Drives corporation. The Delaya was a freighter made to be comparable to fighters of the time in speed and maneuverability. A number of vanes and airfoils provide for the Ship's maneuverability in atmospheres, while 21 Hoersch-Kessel Drives engines are mounted in 3 banks that allow for the thrust to be vectored for maneuverability in space. Personalizing touches made to the Black Velvet include a gray color typical to Imperial Craft with a pair of black ribbons painted onto the hull, swirling down the horizontal length of the ship, with another pair on it's large triangular wings. On the inside of the ship, 2 of the quarters have been made into one room for a Captain's Quarters, while the modular center area has been made into a Triage Center for wounded and clients. Layout The very front of the Delaya is the cockpit, a transparisteel endeavor with a cross-hatched steel reinforcement. The cockpit has room for 2-4 individuals, and is where most of the Delaya's computing systems are hosted. In the fore of the ship, just behind the cockpit, are the escape pods, and just aft of those, both the boarding ramp and the Crew Quarters. The stock-Delaya has 8 Crew Quarters, Though the Velvet has only 7, with two of the rooms being made into a 'Captain's Cabin'. Amidships, just aft of the crew quarters, is the Triage Center. The pride and joy of the Velvet, the Triage Center is discussed below in 'Modifications'. Finally, in the aft end of the ship, a small corridor is the Engineering Section (the only non-desced and coded room on the Velvet in-game). With enough room for a hunched over human being, or a comfortable fit for an Astromech, Engineering is where work on the ship systems other than the computers can be done. Modifications Though some would consider the Black Velvet to be heavily modified, a cursory sensor scan may not reveal as much. Indeed, much of the modification currently done to the Velvet would likely be considered unorthodox, or irregular. Medical Equipment & Triage Center Where other Delaya-Class Couriers had used the open area in midships for cargo, training areas, and the like, the Black Velvet uses her midships for an Emergency Medical Triage area. The first part of this section in the ship's amidships is an open area that can be used for multiple purposes. Dominated by a large pad, the area's primary purpose in times of emergency is the emergency medical traige of patients and/or clients and the determination of the severity of thier injuries. When Lyn isn't working, the 'Triage Area' of the Triage Center can be occupied by a folding table, chairs, and a game-table, serving as the Velvet's recreational area. Behind the triage pad and recreational work is where the real work of the Triage Center and the Black Velvet is done. A series of ten Medical Beds, complete with diagnostic equipment and medical programming and capable of working on thier own line the walls, 5 to a side. Each bed is well secured to the deck and the walls, on two sides to prevent the beds from being moved or jostled by in-flight movements and manuevers. Secured to the aft section of the Triage Center, and to the floor, 2 Bacta Tanks rest in between the last row of Medical beds, for worst case patients. AI - Artificial Velvet Avi (ay-vee) is an R3 Intellex V Droid Brain that's been custom designed, installed, and programmed by Industrial Automaton specifically for Lynea Larens and the Black Velvet. Avi is capable of operating the ship under adverse and normal conditions. Avi's programming includes operation of the Sensors, The Thrusters, Engines, Airfoils, Hyperdrive, Navicomputer and Shields, and the droid brain is also familiar with Velvet's Security systems, though she does not operate the Velvet's weapon systems. Avi only has a basic vocoder installed, but those who are near a computer monitor or understand binary should have no problem communicating with her - and she is even capable of assisting with repairs of the Velvet or other Space Transports herself, as she is programmed with the specifications of numerous Space Transports and has IA's standard 'Space Transport Repair' skillware. Category:Starships